Kimi no Koe
by AthenaZelda
Summary: [fanfiction sur le KDrama Time Between Dog & Wolf] Quelques années ont passé depuis que la femme de Mao a quitté la Thaïlande avec leur fille. Girafe est envoyé régler son compte à Tony dont le comportement ne plait pas à l'organisation. Il découvre que Tony vient d'enlever Hikari Aoe, fille d'un homme d'affaire japonais, muette de naissance.
1. Chapter 1

_Fanfiction sur le Kdrama_ Time Between Dog and Wolf _(avec Lee Junki dans le rôle principal de Lee Soohyun), centrée sur le personnage de Girafe, le bras droit de Mao. Cheongbang est une organisation criminelle sévissant en Thaïlande mais donc les membres principaux sont coréens. Elle est dirigée en réalité par M. Jang et d'autres personnalités, mais Mao est -si je me souviens bien- juste en dessous dans la hiérarchie, et il est assisté par Girafe, un homme de grande taille et qui parle peu. Mao a assassiné la mère de Soohyun lorsque ce dernier était enfant. Soohyun part en Corée du Sud et va devenir un agent du NIS qui, plus tard, infiltrera l'organisation de Mao._

 **-Chapitre 1-**

 _On m'appelle Girafe… voici mon histoire. Ou plutôt mon secret. J'avais quelque chose à finir avant de rejoindre ton sourire._

Cela faisait déjà quelques années que la femme de Mao avait quitté la Thaïlande avec leur fille Ari. Mais il était hors de question pour le gangster de laisser les affaires de côté pour récupérer ce qui lui venait de droit. Homme de main de l'organisation Cheongbang, Tony traitait avec les yakuzas dans son dos. Le marché japonais semblait l'intéresser en plus haut point, mais faire ça dans le dos de Mao et de M. Jang n'allait pas rester impuni.

C'était un petit entrepôt délabré. Girafe donna un coup de pied à la porte qui menait dans l'unique salle encore en état. Deux hommes le suivaient. La vermine qui lui fit aussitôt face se paralysa de terreur. Tony semblait lui supplier de lui laisser la vie sauve. Girafe lui flanqua un violent coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Il n'avait pas besoin de parler pour lui faire comprendre à quel point son comportement méritait qu'il crève sur le champ. Cependant Girafe était dans un bon jour. Il allait lui laisser la vie sauve, à lui et à ses hommes, pour l'instant. Un jour viendra où ce rat recevrait une balle bien placée en pleine poitrine. Les trois hommes de Mao étaient sur le point de partir quand ils entendirent un bruit sourd provenant d'un placard. Girafe sortit son arme, pas très certain de ce qu'il se tramait. Le bruit se fit plus insistant, alors il ouvrit la porte lentement. Il fut surpris d'y découvrir une jeune fille ligotée et non bâillonnée à l'intérieur, habillée d'un kimono rose et bleu légèrement abimé. Elle gigotait, tentant vainement de se défaire de ses liens. Quand elle vit que la porte était ouverte, elle leva un regard effrayé à l'homme qui lui faisait face. Elle sentit aussitôt qu'il n'était pas son ennemi. Girafe ne comprenait pas ce que cette fille faisait entre les griffes d'un rat tel que Tony. Elle commença à se calmer et à s'immobiliser pour s'évanouir aussitôt. Il défit alors ses liens et la prit dans ses bras. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur Tony qui n'osait pas lui donner une quelconque explication, puis il partit en direction du quartier général de Cheongbang, chez Mao.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut. Elle prit aussitôt conscience que ses liens avaient été arrachés, qu'elle était allongée dans un lit confortable dans une chambre qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle fut prise de panique et se leva fébrilement. Elle avait été enfermée trop longtemps sans trop savoir pourquoi. Elle ne portait pas non plus son kimono mais un simple pantalon en coton et une chemise blanche. Elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre et se faufila discrètement dans le couloir. Elle ne savait pas quelle direction prendre. Elle ne savait même pas où elle était. Des voix se firent entendre. C'était du coréen.

\- Ils en voulaient à son père. Apparemment Aoe ne voulait pas traiter avec eux, alors ils ont enlevé sa fille, fit une voix masculine et grave. Hikari Aoe, fille de Shinji Aoe… des japonais. Mais sans rapport avec les yakuzas. Juste une vieille famille de commerçants.

Elle entendit des bruits de pas qui s'approchaient et elle se cacha dans un coin. Puis il y eut des sons clinquants, comme des couverts qui frottaient sur de la porcelaine. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle avait faim. Les deux bras repliés sur son estomac, elle resta là à attendre. Mais son estomac était traitre et il gargouilla, se plaignant de la pauvre jeune fille qui ne comptait pas le remplir avant d'avoir quitté cet endroit. Cela l'embarrassa tellement qu'elle n'entendit pas qu'on s'approchait à nouveau jusqu'à sa hauteur. Un homme apparut devant elle. Un homme de très grande taille avec une carrure imposante. Elle le regarda d'un air gêné avant de baisser les yeux, les joues en feu. En plus fallait-il qu'il soit jeune et beau. Le regard qu'il posait sur elle n'était pas menaçant. Il lui prit juste le bras délicatement et la mena dans la pièce qui était à l'évidence une salle à manger. Un homme aux cheveux décolorés était installé à la table, surpris par la pertinence de son bras droit. Un autre couvert fut mis en place et Girafe installa la demoiselle en face de Mao. Ils se rendirent bien vite compte qu'elle comprenait parfaitement le coréen. Après qu'ils eurent fait une descente chez Tony, ils s'étaient renseignés sur la jeune fille et pourquoi elle avait été enlevée. Née d'une mère coréenne morte en couche et d'un père japonais, elle était parfaitement bilingue tout en comprenant également le thaïlandais. Elle avait dix-neuf ans, vivait à Bangkok avec son père depuis deux ans et étudiait à l'université. Cependant, d'après son dossier médical, elle était muette de naissance.

\- Hikari, dit Mao, je peux vous appeler comme ça ?

Elle fit un signe de tête pour acquiescer.

\- Mangez, je vous prie. Dès demain nous vous ramènerons chez vous. Vous avez vécu une expérience traumatisante, reposez-vous et n'ayez aucune crainte.

Timidement, elle commença à manger. Elle se souvint peu à peu… cet homme, brun et grand qui se tenait immobile sur le côté, c'était lui qui l'avait sortie du placard dans lequel Tony l'avait enfermée. Elle le fixait étrangement. Bien qu'il n'en montrât aucun signe, le regard qu'elle portait sur lui le troubla légèrement. Elle semblait tellement innocente avec ses grands yeux bruns et ses fins cheveux noirs. Un seul regard posé sur elle et elle lui faisait plus d'effet que n'importe quelle autre femme avec lesquelles il avait l'habitude de trainer. Cela paraissait tellement irréel et magnétique.

\- Si vous avez besoin d'utiliser la salle de bain, nous pouvons vous y conduire.

Elle hocha à nouveau la tête et reposa son regard sur Girafe. Mao le remarqua.

\- Il s'appelle Girafe et c'est lui qui vous a sauvé des griffes de Tony. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il est comme ça naturellement.

Girafe la mena ensuite à la salle de bain la plus proche de la chambre où il l'avait laissée. C'était presque embarrassant qu'au lieu de pouvoir lui parler elle le regardait très intensément.

\- Voici une serviette propre, dit-il en déposant un linge près du lavabo.

\- Et voici votre kimono, ajouta une domestique en lui tendant une poche en plastique. Remis en bon état. Avec des affaires propres.

Hikari hocha la tête pour remercier la domestique qui lui adressa un grand sourire.

\- Ne soyez pas timide, nous prendrons grand soin de vous jusqu'à ce qu'on vous ramène chez vous.

Girafe la regarda une dernière fois avant de s'éloigner pour reprendre sa place auprès de Mao. Hikari prit donc une douche mais il s'était passé trop de chose pour qu'elle arrive à dormir. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps sur Bangkok. Elle se rendit au salon. Mao était seul devant la porte-fenêtre, les yeux levés vers les étoiles. Elle s'approchait de lui lentement et il se retourna vers elle.

\- Vous devriez aller vous coucher. Il est tard.

Elle hocha négativement la tête. Elle ne voulait pas dormir. Elle fit un geste gracieux à l'adresse de Mao qui le comprit comme un remerciement.

\- Mais je vous en prie.

Elle se rendit enfin compte d'une présence au fond de la salle. Girafe continuait de veiller sur son boss même à cette heure tardive. Elle s'avança vers lui d'un pas léger et refit le même signe de remerciement. Il ne broncha pas et elle parut surprise.

\- Voyons idiot, dit Mao, amusé. Une jeune fille se montre si chaleureuse envers toi, tu ne vas pas l'ignorer tout de même.

\- De rien, murmura alors Girafe.

Elle cligna des yeux. Il ne faisait qu'obéir aux ordres. Encore une fois, Mao le comprit. Comme il comprit que la demoiselle ne laissait pas Girafe insensible.

\- Tu es vraiment un idiot, réponds-lui sincèrement. Je vous laisse. Mademoiselle n'a pas sommeil, mais moi je suis fatigué. Bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit, dit Girafe.

Légèrement déçue, elle repartit près de la fenêtre à la place où se tenait Mao quelques instants plus tôt. La vue était magnifique. Girafe lui servit un verre d'eau comme pour s'excuser de son attitude glaciale. Comme elle ne pouvait parler, son regard et ses gestes exprimaient beaucoup plus de choses que les personnes normales. C'était peut-être cela qui la rendait fascinante aux yeux des gens, lui-même n'y était pas insensible. Il s'assit dans un fauteuil, ne la lâchant pas du regard. Il n'était pas un grand orateur, quelle discussion pouvait-il avoir avec une muette ? Elle tourna la tête vers lui et répéta le signe de remerciement. Il hocha la tête.

\- Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose, dit-il.

Elle sortit un petit calepin et écrivit rapidement quelque chose.

 _\- Ce n'était peut-être pas grand-chose, mais quelqu'un de mauvais m'aurait sans doute laissé dans ce placard ou pire encore._

\- Vous pensez que je suis un homme bien ?

 _\- Vous avez les yeux d'un homme bien_ , nota-t-elle rapidement.

Girafe ne sut que répondre. Il remarqua cependant que pour une japonaise, elle avait une excellente écriture de l'hangeul et une parfaite maîtrise de la langue. Sa mère était coréenne après tout.

Le lendemain matin, ils se virent très peu. Elle prit le petit-déjeuner chez Mao et on la ramena très vite chez elle à quelques kilomètres de là. Elle eut à peine le temps de leur dire au revoir. La police était chez elle. Apparemment, son père avait disparu quelques heures après son enlèvement et il n'était pas réapparu. Mao apprit cette nouvelle à Girafe dans la voiture sur le trajet du retour. Il comptait prendre les dispositions pour le rechercher de leur côté. Hikari s'était préparée pour se rendre à l'université où elle étudiait. Le quotidien reprit sa place bien qu'elle s'inquiétât pour son père. Elle tenta de le joindre en vain. Elle retrouva ses amies étudiantes qui lui posèrent des questions sur son enlèvement qui faisait tant parler aux alentours. Elle leur répondit simplement qu'elle avait à peine vu ses ravisseurs mais qu'on l'avait sauvée et que ce n'était pas la police. Elle rougit en pensant à Girafe et à sa première rencontre avec lui. Quel âge pouvait-il bien avoir ?

\- A mon avis, ton sauveur ne te laisse pas indifférente, charria une de ses amies.

\- Tu es rouge comme une pivoine, continua une deuxième.

Dans l'après-midi, on la fit appeler dans le bureau du directeur de l'établissement. Un policier l'attendait, l'air grave. Il était porteur d'une bien mauvaise nouvelle.

Mao raccrocha le combiné et soupira longuement.

\- Je le craignais, murmura-t-il. Ils ont retrouvé Shinji Aoe. Il est mort.

Girafe ferma les yeux. Malgré lui il pensait à la demoiselle qui ne devait pas s'attendre à un tel dénouement.

Le ciel de Bangkok était gris ce jour-là au cimetière. Ils étaient venus nombreux pour honorer la mémoire de Shinji Aoe, simple homme d'affaire et sauvagement assassiné. Mao et Girafe étaient à l'écart dans leur voiture. Ils savaient que leur organisation était partiellement responsable des faits et gestes de Tony. Les gens commençaient à partir peu à peu et Hikari se retrouva toute seule devant la tombe de son père. Elle avait été immobile pendant toute la cérémonie, les yeux rivés sur la photographie du défunt. Le nœud dans sa gorge ne voulait pas se défaire, bien au contraire, elle se sentait étouffer. Ce fut une fois qu'elle fut seule que ses larmes parvinrent à sortir. Il commença à pleuvoir, et elle s'effondra sur le sol dans de silencieux sanglots. A quelques mètres de là, Mao tendit un parapluie à Girafe.

\- Puisque tu as tant envie de la rejoindre, vas-y, dit-il simplement.

Girafe prit le parapluie et sortit de la voiture. Hikari était trempée jusqu'aux os. Son kimono noir devait être très lourd à présent sur ses épaules. Elle était recroquevillée devant la tombe, les gouttes de pluie se mêlant à ses larmes. Puis elle ne sentit plus une goutte tomber sur elle. Elle releva la tête, les yeux rougis et embués, et parvint à reconnaître l'homme qui lui tendait ce modeste abri. Elle ne réfléchit pas un instant et se jeta dans ses bras, redoublant de sanglots. Leur différence de taille faisait qu'elle avait blotti sa tête contre son large torse, les bras autour de sa taille, et elle tremblait comme une feuille. Girafe ne disait rien. Il n'avait pas besoin. Il passa seulement ses bras sur ses épaules et attendit qu'elle se calme. Il avait lui aussi agit sans trop réfléchir. Il ne savait trop pourquoi il s'était attaché à cette jeune fille. Mais une demoiselle de bonne famille ne pouvait décemment pas entretenir ce genre de relation avec un homme comme lui. Elle desserra son étreinte peu à peu et il put non sans délicatesse la repousser lentement. Elle ne parut pas se plaindre mais elle lui adressa un regard douloureux. Il lui laissa le parapluie dans les mains. Non. De part son travail, il ne pouvait pas s'attacher à une jeune fille aussi innocente. Il s'inclina légèrement et tourna les talons pour rejoindre la voiture tandis qu'elle restait là à le fixer des yeux, immobile. Il sentait bien son regard sur lui mais il ne se retourna pas pour la regarder.


	2. Chapter 2

**-Chapitre 2-**

Bien que son père fût décédé, Hikari n'abandonna pas l'université pour autant. Elle continuait à se rendre tous les jours à ses cours, et elle avait également besoin de ses amies auprès d'elle. Elle ne comprenait pas le comportement de cet homme qui se faisait appeler Girafe. S'il ne voulait pas la voir, pourquoi s'était-il montré à l'enterrement ? Il n'était plus question d'étaler ses sentiments puérils devant ses amies à présent. Elle se sentit coupable que lorsque son père était encore disparu elle ne s'était pas suffisamment inquiétée et passait plus son temps à penser à cet homme qui l'avait sauvée. La police enquêtait sur la mort de son père mais on ne savait toujours pas exactement qui avait commis le crime. Cela la mettait en danger : un assassin courait dans les rues non loin d'elle. Cela inquiétait la police en tout cas. Et pas seulement. Girafe faisait une entorse à son devoir de protéger Mao puisqu'il s'était mis à surveiller la jeune fille dans l'ombre, notamment quand elle se promenait en ville avec ses amies. Il constata qu'elle souriait beaucoup moins qu'avant malgré tous ses efforts devant les copines de prêter attention à leurs plaisanteries et à leurs discussions. Elles étaient sorties faire les boutiques. Les rues étaient bondées à cette heure avancée de l'après-midi. L'homme de main de Mao avait pris Hikari en filature. Qui sait ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans une rue aussi fréquentée. Le groupe s'arrêtaient souvent devant les marchants ambulants, regardant les bijoux et les accessoires. Elles riaient mais Hikari semblait à l'écart. C'était plutôt triste comme spectacle. Ses amies faisaient tout ce qu'elles pouvaient pour lui changer les idées. Girafe se rapprocha discrètement, regardant les alentours. Rien de louche à l'horizon, il fit mine de lire un journal. A l'instant où le papier cacha son visage, Hikari leva les yeux vers lui. Elle semblait s'interroger sur cet homme mais elle reprit vite le fil de la discussion avec ses amies.

\- Au fait, Hikari, dit Han Soo, amie coréenne. Ton mystérieux sauveur, tu l'as revu ?

La jeune fille muette hocha la tête négativement d'un air triste.

\- J'aurais bien aimé le voir, ajouta Yanee, une thaïlandaise.

 _\- Moi aussi_ , firent les lèvres d'Hikari sans produire aucun son.

\- Il est comment ? demanda une troisième.

Hikari leva sa main bien haut au dessus de sa tête.

\- Si grand ? s'étonna Han Soo.

Elle fit un nouveau signe pour dire qu'il était coréen, puis assombrit son visage pour parler de son caractère.

\- Et il est mignon ? charria Yanee.

 _\- Pas mignon_ , signa-t-elle avec ses mains. _Homme_.

\- Tu nous expliques ?

Elles marchaient tout en discutant. Hikari n'avait pas spécialement envie de décrire chaque trait du visage de Girafe. Elle se souvint encore de ce qu'il s'était passé au cimetière et rougit de la propre naïveté quand elle s'était jetée dans ses bras. Une sensation étrange s'empara d'elle. Elle eut aussitôt l'impression d'être épiée. Elle se retourna vivement et aperçut furtivement la silhouette de cet homme qui hantait son esprit. Elle s'immobilisa à la grande surprise de ses amies.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Yanee.

Hikari fit un pas en direction de l'endroit où elle avait vu quelqu'un. Elle était sûre que c'était lui, mais il n'y avait personne. Ses amies semblaient s'inquiéter alors elle les rejoignit et le groupe poursuivit son chemin.

Ce sentiment d'être surveillée la poursuivit pendant deux jours, et à chaque fois qu'elle apercevait quelque chose, le guetteur disparaissait quand elle s'approchait. Elle se sentait frustrée et elle savait pertinemment qui c'était.

\- Tu sais, dit un soir Mao à Girafe, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te prends la tête là-dessus. Cette fille t'intéresse, et bien va la voir. Mais vraiment la voir. Faites ce que font les jeunes de nos jours. Je ne vois pas où est le problème.

\- Le problème vient sans doute de ce que je fais.

\- Oublie ça deux secondes. Si c'est pour passer ton temps à la surveiller au lieu d'être à ta place à mes côtés, je préfèrerai que tu passes du bon temps avec elle. Et puis elle t'aime bien, non ?

Ce n'était pas l'approcher qui était dur. C'était de penser à un possible avenir. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il travaillait dans ce milieu – milieu qu'il avait choisi – qu'il devait y entraîner une jeune fille innocente. Il n'était pas non plus irresponsable au point de se laisser submerger par un amour enfantin. Cependant l'attraction de cette jeune femme sur lui était quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais connu auparavant. Girafe avait donc pris l'habitude de se rendre où Hikari étudiait, mais cette fois il ne se cacha pas. Il se trouvait au beau milieu de la cour et attendait patiemment. La jeune fille était en pleine leçon mais elle avait les yeux rivés vers la fenêtre, regardant le ciel. Elle n'avait pas envie d'être attentive ce jour-là. Elle soupira longuement tout en se demandant si elle allait le voir aujourd'hui. Elle baissa les yeux et vit un homme habillé en noir, contrastant avec les cailloux blancs de la cour. Elle se redressa sur sa chaise d'un air étonné. Il l'avait vue également. Alors elle se leva précipitamment et sortit de la salle sans avoir entendu les « Mademoiselle Aoe ! » du professeur. Ses amies également paraissaient surprises de son comportement soudain. En quelques secondes, elle était à l'extérieur, surprenant l'homme qui l'attendait, et elle se jeta dans ses bras. Il ne dit rien mais passa ses mains dans les longs cheveux noirs d'Hikari. Avec un grand sourire, elle lui prit la main et le mena hors de l'enceinte de l'établissement. Il se laissa conduire sans rien dire.

Girafe et Hikari continuaient à avancer dans les rues en direction des quartiers les plus animés. Elle ne voulait pas lui lâcher la main de peur qu'il disparaisse si elle rompait le contact.

\- Est-ce une bonne chose de manquer les cours ? demanda-t-il.

Hikari lui fit comprendre que oui, à cet instant en particulier, cela lui était égal de ne pas assister aux cours. Il l'emmena alors dans un café pas loin, et elle en profita pour commander les desserts les plus sucrés de la carte. Sa bonne humeur semblait être revenue et illuminait son visage. Ils se retrouvèrent assis face à face, la table remplie de desserts colorés. Hikari les regardait avec envie. Girafe la regardait l'air un peu embarrassé, il ne comptait pas manger tout ça. Elle commença par prendre une cuillère d'une crème glacée à la vanille tandis qu'on servait le café à Girafe.

 _\- Pourquoi êtes-vous apparu à découvert ce matin ?_ écrivit-elle.

\- Je me demande bien pourquoi, murmura-t-il en commençant à penser qu'il aurait peut-être dû rester chez lui.

 _\- Voulez-vous passer la journée avec moi ?_

Son regard s'attarda longuement sur les mots qui venaient d'être tracés sur le papier. Ainsi soit-il, il passerait la journée avec elle. Elle lui sourit, comprenant qu'il acceptait. Il touchait à peine à son café, se contentant de regarder la jeune fille descendre un à un tous les desserts qu'elle avait commandé. Au moins, il était sûr de ses goûts alimentaires. Il fut interrompu dans sa réflexion par une fourchette surmontée d'une fraise entière qu'Hikari lui tendait. Il ne savait que faire de cette invitation mais le regard de la jeune fille lui demandait innocemment d'accepter. Alors il prit le fruit entre ses doigts et le mangea. Ce simple geste fit énormément plaisir à Hikari. La patronne du café s'avança vers eux.

\- Si vous cherchez un endroit pour passer votre journée, il y a un festival non loin de là. Vous pouvez y emmener votre petite amie.

\- En fait… commença Girafe.

Hikari l'interrompit en hochant positivement la tête, enthousiaste. Girafe se sentit donc contraint d'accepter de ce rendre à ce genre de fête populaire. En effet, quelques rues plus loin, les habitants de Bangkok faisaient la fête. Il y avait des danseurs costumés, des manèges et d'autres stands de confiserie, de bijoux et autres. Hikari entraîna Girafe par la main, fascinée par le mélange des couleurs vives qui défilaient sous ses yeux. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un fabriquant de masques. Elle en choisit un au hasard et le posa sur le nez de son accompagnateur peu loquace et réprima un fou rire. Girafe se racla la gorge en reposant l'objet du délit, laissant passer pour cette fois le fait qu'elle se moquait de lui. Et au lieu de la refroidir, ce comportement l'encouragea dans leur promenade. Ils assistèrent également aux prouesses d'un cracheur de feu et d'un magicien très doué. Mais aucun ne parvint à impressionner Girafe. Pour le déjeuner, ils s'arrêtèrent devant un vendeur ambulant de brochettes, puis devant un stand de glaces aux multiples parfums. Hikari était une demoiselle inépuisable. Elle insista également pour qu'on prenne une photo d'eux deux derrière des corps loufoques en carton. Il accepta à contrecœur. En fait, il acceptait tout ce qu'elle proposait, incapable de lui dire non. Elle le surprit même à sourire une fois ou deux. C'était le but de la journée passée dans ce festival. Un stand faisait plus de bruits que les autres. Le gérant promettait un prix de valeur au gagnant. C'était un stand de tir. Hikari s'avança, regardant les peluches qui constituaient le prix de consolation. Elle jeta un regard vers Girafe qui soupira longuement.

\- Si vous voulez faire plaisir à votre demoiselle, dit le gérant d'une voix forte et enjouée, essayez donc de remporter le grand prix.

Hikari prit la main de Girafe et du bout du doigt, écrivit dans la paume de sa main un mot : « chiche ». L'homme eut un rire silencieux et accepta le défi. Il y avait trois autres concurrents à ses côtés. Le gérant leur confia à tous une arme, et leur montra les cibles. Le défi pouvait commencer. Les cibles devinrent mouvantes et plus difficiles d'atteinte à chaque fois. Mais sans broncher et avec une facilité déconcertante, Girafe parvint à tout réussir alors que ses adversaires avaient baissé les bras depuis le début. Les gens qui passaient autour étaient époustouflés par la performance de ce jeune homme de grande taille. Les murmures allaient à tout va. Qui était-il ? Que pouvait donc être son métier ? Il était coréen… ça alors… Girafe remporta alors le grand prix. Bluffé, le gérant mit quelques minutes avant de se rendre compte qu'enfin quelqu'un avait remporté le concours. Il n'aurait jamais cru cela possible. Il ouvrit délicatement la caisse où il récoltait l'argent gagné et sortit un petit écrin de velours pourpre. Il le montra à la foule et le tendit au vainqueur. Girafe prit le cadeau et le donna à Hikari qui ouvrit la boite. C'était une chaîne en argent au bout de laquelle se trouvait un petit pendentif. Le signe chinois de l'amour. Elle paraissait extrêmement émue. Girafe l'avait gagné pour elle. Alors qu'elle contemplait le présent, le jeune homme prit la chaîne et la lui passa autour de son cou. Les gens autour étaient admiratifs devant ce spectacle touchant d'un homme offrant un collier à sa petite amie. C'était la plus belle façon de finir la journée aux yeux d'Hikari. Ensuite, il l'amena à sa voiture et la conduisit chez elle. Il était temps pour eux de retrouver leur véritable place. Hikari sortit de la voiture. Elle se sentait plus légère. Avant de prendre le chemin du portillon de sa maison, elle posa sa main sur la vitre du côté conducteur. Girafe baissa la fenêtre. Elle fit le geste de remerciement et il répondit par un hochement de tête. Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, elle approcha son visage du sien et lui embrassa la joue. C'était un contact si doux… il n'en avait pas l'habitude. Il aurait pu penser qu'elle s'en arrêterait là mais elle glissa vers ses lèvres pour lui donner un profond baiser. Il ne la repoussa pas, bien au contraire, passant machinalement ses doigts dans ses cheveux d'ébène.

Un jour nouveau se leva sur Bangkok, et Hikari se réveilla, nageant dans le bonheur. Elle se demandait si tout ceci n'était pas un rêve, mais le collier autour de son cou était la preuve que la journée de la veille avait bien eu lieu. Elle toucha à peine à son petit déjeuner, ne voulant pas lâcher le pendentif de ses doigts. Elle entendit une voiture se garer devant la porte et on annonça l'arrivée de Mamoru Aoe, le patriarche de la famille et père du défunt. Hikari se précipita à l'extérieur pour accueillir son grand-père. Il avait quelques affaires à régler avec l'administration thaïlandaise sur la mort de son fils et il était également venu spécialement de Tokyo pour s'occuper de sa petite-fille. Tous deux allèrent se recueillir ensuite sur la tombe de Shinji Aoe. C'était un coup dur pour le vieil homme de ne pas avoir pu assister à l'enterrement et de savoir qu'il avait perdu un enfant. Il serra Hikari contre lui. Elle était la seule héritière de son patrimoine à présent. Il passa donc du temps avec sa petite-fille, se promenant en ville, l'emmenant au restaurant.

\- Je ne me souviens pas de ce collier lors de ma dernière visite, dit-il alors qu'ils avaient entamé le plat de résistance. C'est de la part de ton père ?

Elle hocha la tête et baissa les yeux. Il comprit alors et un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

\- Tu rougis, tu as l'air embarrassé… alors laisse-moi deviner. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais parlé d'un petit ami ? C'est récent ?

Elle acquiesça.

\- Et bien il va falloir que je rencontre ce jeune homme, au risque de paraître vieux jeu, je veux savoir quel est le genre d'homme qui plait à ma petite-fille.

Hikari doutait bien que Girafe veuille bien jouer le jeu des convenances mais face à son grand-père, elle n'en souffla pas mot. C'était parfois très utile d'être muette. C'était le seul moment où elle avait pu passer du temps avec le vieil homme puisque ce dernier alla rencontrer les associés thaïlandais de l'affaire familiale, la police, le bureau du procureur, les avocats, et bien d'autres encore. Cela permit à Hikari de retrouver Girafe aussi souvent qu'elle voulait et ils se donnaient rendez-vous au premier café où ils avaient été ensemble. Ils ne mentionnèrent pas le baiser de l'autre soir mais c'était tout comme. La jeune fille espérait que la prochaine fois ce serait lui qui prendrait l'initiative. Elle lui raconta alors l'arrivée de son grand-père à Bangkok. Sur la feuille, il ne s'agissait que des mots, mais Girafe comprit très bien grâce aux expressions du visage qu'elle aimait énormément son grand-père et que c'était un homme qui inspirait le respect. Elle avait besoin de cette présence pour surmonter la mort de son père. Evoquer sa famille la faisait immédiatement penser la perte qu'elle venait de subir. Et à chaque fois, son visage s'assombrit. Girafe régla la note rapidement et emmena Hikari faire une promenade le long du fleuve Chao Phraya. Ils prirent alors le temps d'apprécier les constructions traditionnelles de la ville sur les rives du fleuve, ce panache de couleurs, de blanc éclatant et d'or. Hikari passa son bras autour de celui de Girafe, espérant qu'il ne la repousse pas. L'idée n'effleura même pas l'esprit du jeune homme.

Ils s'installèrent sur un banc et regardèrent les bateaux passer. Peut-être avait-il mieux à faire que de flirter avec une jeune fille. Elle lui prit la main, la paume vers le haut, et du bout des doigts elle commença à tracer des signes.

 _\- Tu ne me parles jamais de toi._

\- Peut-être parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire, répondit-il.

 _\- Si tu ne veux pas que je pose de questions, ça me va aussi._

\- Il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux ne pas savoir.

Elle enlaça ses doigts dans ceux de Girafe et lui sourit. D'accord, elle attendrait qu'il décide de lui-même de parler de sa vie. Des enfants leur firent des signes de l'autre côté du fleuves et Hikari leur répondit. Girafe trouvait un peu étrange d'être dans une telle situation comme s'ils étaient un couple banal.

Pendant le dîner avec son grand-père, Hikari trouvait qu'il avait l'air préoccupé. Elle lui fit comprendre qu'elle était inquiète.

\- Rien de grave, rassure-toi, dit Mamoru Aoe. Juste quelques petits détails concernant la société. Et toi, tu as passé une bonne journée ?

Elle retrouva le sourire en pensant à cette promenade le long du fleuve.

\- Tu m'as l'air bien amoureuse, commenta son grand-père. Si tu es heureuse, alors tout va bien, n'est-ce pas ? Tiens au fait, j'ai reçu deux invitations pour une représentation à l'Opéra de Bangkok qui se tiendra dans trois jours. Je me disais que je pouvais t'en faire cadeau pour que tu sortes avec ton ami. Je serai absent toute la soirée, je ne peux pas y assister. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Elle allait en parler à Girafe mais elle n'était pas sûre de la réponse. Elle remercia son grand-père.

\- Je ne sais pas trop, murmura Girafe lorsqu'elle aborda le sujet. Tu me vois aller à l'Opéra ?

La moue déçue d'Hikari le fit changer d'avis.

\- Mais puisqu'apparemment ça te tient à cœur… pourquoi pas.

De joie, elle lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa. Le soir convenu, il passa la chercher chez elle. Pour l'évènement, elle portait une longue robe rouge en soie et avait relevé ses cheveux. Son maquillage mettait ses yeux en valeur et s'accordait totalement avec le reste de sa tenue. Elle portait des escarpins blancs, lui faisant gagner quelques centimètres et rallongeant ses jambes. Quand il l'a vit, Girafe ne laissa paraître aucune émotion, et pourtant à l'intérieur il était scotché par cette apparition. De son côté il avait mis un costume blanc pour changer de son style habituel. Quand elle fut installée dans la voiture, elle lui sourit affectueusement. Depuis le début il se sentait attiré vers elle. Il la trouvait déjà très jolie. Mais la voir habillée ainsi ranima cet étrange sentiment contre lequel il ne pouvait se battre. Il ne pouvait pas empêcher ses yeux de se poser sur les fines mèches noires qui retombaient sur ses épaules. Elle avait très peu de bijoux également : elle portait simplement une paire de petites boucles d'oreilles en diamant et le collier qu'il lui avait offert. Ils arrivèrent à destination. Le bâtiment était immense et Hikari se réjouissait de pouvoir assister à la représentation de la compagnie d'opéra la plus célèbre de Thaïlande. Le spectacle était émouvant et impressionnant. Hikari était totalement fascinée du début à la fin.


	3. Chapter 3

**-Chapitre 3-**

Il était déjà tard lorsque Girafe ramena Hikari chez elle après la fin de la représentation. Elle ne semblait pas vouloir sortir de la voiture alors elle lui tendit un papier.

 _\- Grand-père n'est pas là. Tu veux rester un peu à la maison avec moi ?_

Il la regarda longuement. Il savait très bien où ça les mènerait s'il posait un pied dans la demeure des Aoe tout en sachant qu'ils étaient seuls. Elle lui prit la main, comme si tout son être lui posait à nouveau la question. Comme réponse, il sortit de la voiture, fit le tour et lui ouvrit la portière avant de lui tendre le bras. Elle sourit et sortit, puis elle l'emmena à l'intérieur, bras dessus bras dessous. Ils s'installèrent au salon quelques instants. Pendant qu'Hikari alla chercher des verres et de quoi boire, Girafe fit le tour de la pièce. Il s'arrêta devant une photo de famille représentant Hikari et son père, et juste à côté, il y avait un portrait de la défunte mère. Hikari lui ressemblait beaucoup. La demoiselle arriva à cet instant. Elle posa le plateau sur la petite table et rejoignit Girafe. Elle lui prit la main et regarda tendrement le visage de sa mère. Elle aurait tellement voulu la connaître. Girafe la serra spontanément contre lui, encadra son visage de ses mains et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Hikari empoigna les plis de sa chemise et répondit à son baiser. Elle fit un pas en arrière, le tenant fermement pour qu'il la suive. Il se laissa conduire, peu importait où elle le menait. Dans son élan, il la plaqua contre un mur et interrompit le baiser avant que cela n'aille plus loin. Il la regarda longuement. Ses yeux disaient tant de choses. Elle prit de nouveau l'initiative de l'emmener là où elle voulait, jusqu'à une porte en bois blanc.

Serrés l'un contre l'autre, ils entrèrent dans la chambre. Hikari savait qu'il avait plus d'expérience qu'elle mais elle l'acceptait. Il était si doux et tendre avec elle, elle était prête à se donner à lui. C'était le premier homme dont elle était amoureuse. Il la souleva avec une facilité déconcertante et la déposa sur le lit. Les bretelles de la robe glissèrent de ses épaules et Girafe les embrassa passionnément. Les bras fins de la demoiselle entouraient la large poitrine du coréen. Elle se sentait totalement protégée dans ses bras et lui la trouvait à la fois forte et fragile, si frêle contre lui. Elle sentit une main passer sous le jupon et lui caresser la cuisse. Elle laissa échapper un long soupir de bienêtre. Le torse de Girafe mis à nu, elle put le parcourir de ses doigts. Elle s'allongea et le convia à la suivre. Elle était profondément amoureuse, frémissant sous la tendresse de ses caresses. La parole ne lui avait jamais manqué durant son enfance ou son adolescence, seulement en cet instant, elle aurait voulu pouvoir lui dire « je t'aime » qu'importe la langue. Ils étaient seulement éclairés par la lumière de la lune. Le ciel nocturne était dégagé pour leur première nuit d'amour, les étoiles brillaient par delà les lumières de la ville. Girafe dégrafa la robe et la laissa glisser le long des jambes de Hikari. Il contempla un instant le corps laiteux de la jeune femme avant de reprendre ses baisers. Quelle était donc cette sensation ? Jamais il n'avait été ainsi avec une femme. Eprouver du plaisir dans ses bras était secondaire. Il voulait par-dessous tout la serrer contre lui, l'embrasser, que sa peau ne fasse qu'un avec la sienne. Elle ne lui disait rien mais ses yeux valaient tous les mots du monde. Il la fit passer sur lui, épousant chaque courbe de son corps de ses mains. Hikari fit glisser un doigt sur la fine cicatrice qu'il avait à la gorge et l'embrassa tendrement.

Le soleil se leva en douceur sur Bangkok et Hikari ouvrit les yeux. Il était là, à quelques centimètres d'elle, encore endormi. Elle se rapprocha lentement et se blottit contre lui. Girafe se réveilla à son tour et l'entoura de ses bras. Elle lui sourit tendrement et il répondit à ce bonjour par un baiser sur le front. Il regarda furtivement le réveil avant de se lever en douceur. Elle lui adressa un regard interrogateur.

\- Je dois aller travailler, dit-il simplement en se rhabillant. On se retrouve plus tard.

Elle lui prit la main et la posa sur son cœur. Dans son langage à elle, elle venait de lui dire « je t'aime ». Il le comprit et en réponse à cela il l'embrassa avant de partir. Une fois qu'il eut quitté la maison, Hikaru s'enfouit sous ses draps. Si elle avait été capable de crier sa joie, on l'aurait entendue à l'autre bout du quartier. Elle prit son pendentif entre ses doigts et regarda le plafond de sa chambre.

Quand Girafe fut arrivé chez Mao on ne lui posa aucune question sur l'endroit où il avait passé la nuit. Il y avait plus d'hommes de main que d'habitude et trois voitures devant l'entrée. M. Jang était en visite. Il entra dans le salon discrètement et Mao lui adressa un regard entendu. Le vieil homme était au téléphone. Une affaire importante sans doute pour qu'il vienne jusque là. Puis il s'isola dans le bureau. Mao avait bien des choses à dire mais il se retint.

\- Tu as passé une bonne nuit ? demanda-t-il à Girafe.

\- Que suis-je sensé répondre à cela ?

\- Peu importe. Je crois que M. Jang a besoin de nous pour régler une affaire.

Dans le bureau de Mao, M. Jang discutait avec un de ses hommes de main.

\- Vous avez ce que je vous ai demandé ?

\- Oui, monsieur, dit l'homme en lui tendant une épaisse enveloppe.

\- Voilà qui va sceller cette histoire, murmura le vieillard, satisfait. Contactez monsieur Aoe, nous devons nous voir le plus rapidement possible. Dites-lui que ce que j'ai en main facilitera notre accord.

\- Oui, monsieur.

Et le subalterne s'inclina avant de quitter la pièce. Plus tard dans la journée, on annonça que Mamoru Aoe était arrivé chez Mao. Girafe comprit que c'était le grand-père d'Hikari mais ne dit rien. C'était un vieil homme fier qui ne se laissait pas facilement avoir. Très traditionnel, il portait un kimono bleu et gris. Il ne semblait pas spécialement satisfait d'être ici, mais il se montra respectueux envers ses hôtes. Il discuta longuement avec M. Jang à propos d'un accord entre eux.

\- Je sais dans quoi vous mouillez, dit Aoe dans un coréen correct. Je ne suis pas intéressé pour faire des affaires avec vous.

\- Pourtant feu votre fils était sur le point d'accepter.

\- Permettez-moi d'en douter. On ne sait toujours pas qui l'a assassiné. Quelqu'un d'influent doit orienter la police thaïlandaise dans la mauvaise direction.

Tous comprirent qu'il sous-entendait que Cheongbang avait tué son fils mais Jang ne releva pas l'accusation.

\- Il ne me reste qu'une petite-fille à présent. Je ne déshonorerai pas son nom en m'associant avec vous.

\- Peut-être que le déshonneur est déjà sur vous, Aoe-san, dit calmement Jang.

Le japonais ne semblait pas comprendre.

\- Permettez-moi de vous dévoiler mon dernier argument pour vous convaincre.

Il leva le bras et désigna un écran de télévision de grande taille. La télécommande à la main, il mit l'appareil en marche. C'était une vidéo filmée, la qualité était plutôt médiocre mais on voyait bien. C'était une chambre. Une chambre de fille selon la décoration. Girafe fronça légèrement les sourcils. Il connaissait cette pièce. Il n'y avait pas de son sur cette vidéo. Puis on vit un couple entrer dans la chambre, amoureusement enlacés. Mamoru Aoe reconnut évidemment sa petite-fille dans les bras d'un homme de grande taille. Girafe perdit le peu de couleur qu'il avait. Mao lui-même paraissait surpris. Jang, lui, était pleinement satisfait.

\- Voyez comme nous prenons bien soin de votre petite-fille, fit-il d'une voix doucereuse.

Comment avait-il eu vent de cette histoire ? Comment avait-il pu organiser cela sans que Girafe ne s'en aperçoive ? L'homme de main de Mao se mit à trembler. La fureur était bien supérieure au sentiment de trahison qu'il ressentait. Il avait horreur qu'on l'utilise à son insu, et le préjudice dans ce cas précis était vraiment énorme. Sa main se dirigea inconsciemment vers son arme. Il fallait tuer cet enfoiré qui avait osé faire une telle chose dans son dos, dégradant ainsi l'innocence d'Hikari. Mao lui attrapa le poignet avec force.

\- Arrête. Ce vieux fou paiera pour ça je te le jure, mais pas maintenant, lui dit-il à l'oreille.

Jang désigna Girafe à Aoe comme étant l'homme sur la vidéo.

\- Mes hommes sont gentils envers les demoiselles.

Mamoru ne détacha pas son regard de cet homme. Pour lui, il avait souillé sa petite-fille. C'était ce qu'on pouvait lire dans ses yeux. La haine et le dégoût. Girafe ne put même pas émettre la moindre protestation pour se défendre que M. Jang continua :

\- Vous ne voulez sans doute pas que ceci soit révélé aux médias, n'est-ce pas ? Cela porterait un coup sur la réputation de votre famille.

Et ce fut avec un tel chantage que M. Jang arriva à ses fins. Aoe quitta la résidence dans une colère noire. Girafe ressentait cette même colère.

\- Sauf votre respect, dit Mao durement. Girafe est un de mes hommes. J'aurais voulu être tenu au courant. Demander mon approbation aurait été la moindre des choses.

\- Ce n'est qu'un détail, dit Jang avec un sourire, satisfait de sa victoire.

\- Un détail ? Monsieur, vous venez d'humilier un de mes hommes !

\- Non, c'est Mamoru Aoe que j'ai humilié.

\- Ne refaites plus jamais ça, continua Mao, se maîtrisant parfaitement pour ne pas le frapper. Ou je le laisse vous réduire en miettes.

Mamoru Aoe rentra chez lui, furieux, tenant fermement l'épaisse enveloppe contenant une copie du film que Jang lui avait gentiment confié. Il s'était attendu à tout de la part de cet homme sauf cela. Sa propre petite-fille… il oubliait trop souvent que ce n'était plus une enfant. C'était donc un homme de Cheongbang ce fameux petit ami ? C'était un cauchemar. Ils avaient utilisé une astuce aussi monstrueuse pour le piéger. Dès qu'il fut au salon, il entendit des pas accourir vers lui. Hikari se précipitait pour accueillir son grand-père avec un grand sourire. Il ne put le supporter et il la gifla si fort qu'elle en tomba à terre. Elle jeta un regard horrifié et incrédule au vieil homme. Jamais il ne l'avait traitée ainsi et en plus elle en ignorait la raison.

\- Comment as-tu osé me faire ça ma pauvre enfant ?

Faire quoi ? Que se passait-il ? Elle ne comprenait rien de ce qu'il se passait subitement.

\- Tu as couché avec un homme de main de Cheongbang… avec un gangster…

Elle hocha la tête. Comment avait-il pu savoir ce qu'elle avait fait cette nuit-là ? Qu'insinuait-il à propos de Girafe ? La colère de Mamoru augmenta.

\- Tu ne savais pas, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ignorais quel métier il faisait ? Es-tu si naïve ? On s'est servi de toi pour me faire chanter !

Elle ne pouvait pas y croire. C'était faux. Son grand-père mentait, c'était évident. C'était ce qu'elle voulait se faire croire. Les domestiques faisaient office de spectateurs médusés devant cette jeune fille à terre incapable de répondre à un vieil homme en colère.

\- Tu ne me crois pas, c'est ça ? fit Mamoru en lui tendant le paquet. Tu vas voir…

Il se précipita sur le téléviseur et mit le DVD dans le lecteur. Hikari reconnut sa chambre et les évènements de la veille. Comment se faisait-il que cela fut filmé ?

\- J'ai vu cet homme parmi les hommes de Cheongbang. Un véritable chien de garde. Le genre de personne qui a déjà tué.

Hikari se rapprocha lentement de la télévision, devenue sourde à ce que pouvait dire son grand-père. Tout collait en réalité. La raison pour laquelle il était chez Tony. Sa façon de s'habiller, de se tenir, son tatouage à l'épaule, ses cicatrices… Elle avait été aveuglée par ses sentiments et lui de son côté il obéissait sans nul doute à un ordre de ses supérieurs.

\- Comment as-tu pu te laisser séduire par un homme comme ça… continua le grand-père. Tu ne peux pas savoir combien j'ai été choqué et déçu. Quel déshonneur pour notre famille.

Elle se serait laissée séduire alors… on l'avait donc piégée… Elle ne comprenait pas. Ce n'était pas possible. Girafe n'était pas ce genre d'homme. Mais quel genre d'homme était-il alors ? Elle avait offert son amour à un homme qu'au final elle ne connaissait même pas, et il s'était servi d'elle. Son cœur était affreusement douloureux. Elle aurait voulu crier. Ses yeux ne pouvaient se détacher de l'écran. Elle pleurait, à s'en étouffer, et Mamoru ne semblait même pas s'émouvoir du désespoir de sa petite-fille. Hikari se mit à trembler. Elle aurait voulu qu'on lui arrache le cœur en cet instant. Elle tenait fermement le pendentif du signe de l'amour. Mais que signifiait-il maintenant ? Tout avait été construit sur un mensonge. Une domestique du nom de Mizuki, celle qui était la plus proche d'Hikari, se précipita sur sa maîtresse.

\- Je vous en prie Aoe-sama, éteignez ça ! s'exclama-t-elle, presque en pleurs. La pauvre demoiselle…

Hikari se recroquevilla, les poings serrés sur sa poitrine. On jurait pouvoir entendre des cris de douleur. Mizuki la serra contre elle comme si cela suffisait à la protéger.

\- Nous partons, Hikari, annonça le vieil homme. Je te ramène immédiatement à Tokyo. Nous ne remettrons plus les pieds en Thaïlande.


End file.
